April Fools Day
by Teddy101
Summary: Chad's GREATEST PRANK EVER backfires on him


**Hey it's me well let me just say I read my first story and it kinda sucks so I'm putting it ****under construction ****well here is a one shot which I hope will be better ... hope you'll enjoy **

**P.S I own Nothing but the plot**

**Check out Sharpay's necklace on my profile**

* * *

Chad Danforth is not a very bright man and when he has an idea it is a danger to most of humanity. But there is a day in his life that he will never forget, April 1st 2008. Well your probably wondering 'what happened on that day?' Well long story short...Chad Danforth HAD AN IDEA...

**MARCH 31****ST**** 2008**

"Hey Troy what comes to your mind when I say Sharpay's pink tourmaline necklace?" Chad asked curiously

Ah Sharpay Evans ONE OF A KIND pink tourmaline necklace. Nothing about this necklace was fake not even the chain it hang from. She wore it every day without fail. It was given to her by her two best friends (Gabriella and Taylor) in the world and it's her MOST prized possession.

"What comes to mind? Well that she wears the damn thing every day and I shouldn't even think of touching it." "Why?" Troy asked Chad suspiciously

"Well do you want to know what come to my mind?"

"Not really but I know you'll tell me anyway" Troy responded sounding extremely uninterested

"Well what comes to my mind is the greatest prank April first has ever seen!"Chad said in an excited tone throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect

Troy looked at Chad with uncertainty before asking, "And what will that be?"

Chad snorted "Jeez Troy and I thought I was dense it's obvious that I'm going to take Sharpay's necklace for April fool's day. I'll plant a teddy camera so I don't miss the reaction"

Troy looked at Chad blankly. Then shook his head he decided not to ask him where he would find a teddy camera. But he had to ask this question

"Chad Michel Danforth ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!!"

"NO! Why would I be?" Chad asked obviously not getting

"Well Chad if you go through with this I just want to say, it's been nice knowing you and in your will I would like you to leave me all your money even though it won't be a lot it's still money because Sharpay IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"Dude your over reacting, but oh look at the time I need to get that teddy" Chad replied merrily and skipped out the apartment very pleased because he had a GREAT idea.

**23:30 **

Chad was fully dressed in black standing alone in front of the Evans' complex building since Troy refused to take part in his GREATEST PRANK EVER.

He somehow managed to get into the Evans twins pent house. He looked around and felt sorry for Ryan who had to share the pent house with the queen of pink.

He decided to uses his "spy skills" to get into Sharpay's room without waking anyone up and placed THE teddy among her other teddies. Now the only problem was to locate the necklace.

**23:45**

It's been 15 minutes and Chad had managed to completely wreck Sharpay's room. Luckily he found the necklace and carefully placed it in his pocket.

He also was lucky that he didn't wake anyone up. He quickly ran out of the pent house and made his speedy get away he ran up to his apartment and pumped his fist in the air because at that moment it was 00:00 April first 2008

AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD:AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"AFD"SFD"AFD"AFD}AFD}AFD{AFD}AFD}AFD}AFD}AFD}AFD}AFD}AFD}AFD}AFD}

Ryan Evan was your normal baseball loving guy, he also had a passion for dancing but he LOVED baseball. He was the calmer of the two the other obviously Sharpay and like any other male loved his sleep. So imagine how he felt when he was woken up by a scream that could shake the world. To make matters worse it was 1:30.

11:25. Sharpay Evans felt something was wrong in her perfect world. She shot up from her sleep took a good look around. Her mocha brown eye widened at the sight of her demolished room. She immediately got out of her bed thinking she was robbed and went to check if her necklace was still there, not really caring about her other stuff. When she found it missing that's when she let loose her scream. Almost instantly Ryan ran into her room holding one of he's steel baseball bats just to find Sharpay tearing apart her already torn apart room.

"Shar what are you doing? You know the neighbours are going to start calling about the noise"

As if on cue Ryan phone started ringing.

"Ryan Nathan Evans don't you dare answer that phone in my time of need" Sharpay screeched in a high pitched voice

Ryan sighed at her dramatics and absentmindedly dropped his bat to the side.

"What's your problem this time?"

In a broken voice Sharpay reply "Oh Ryan it's gone do you hear me IT'S GONE AND NO ONE IS SLEEPING UNTIL I FIND IT" ending the sentence in a very loud hysterical voice

Ryan cowered back in fear too scared to ask what IT was but he asked anyway.

"Sharpay, what's gone?" Ryan ask in a carefully thought out tone

"MY NECKLACE MY ONE OF KIND ENCRYPTED BY MY TWO BEST FRIENDS PINK TOURMALINE NECKLACE IS GONE AND I WILL FIND IT OR THE PERSON WHO TOOK IT AND IF IT IS A PERSON **I WILL PERSONALLY KILL THEM SLOWLY**"

Ryan stared at Sharpay with such horror, never in his whole life has he seen Sharpay this angry and he feared his own safety at the moment and he did absolutely nothing.

**5:30**

Troy Alexander Bolton is not a morning person. Now imagine how he felt when he received a call from his good friend Ryan Evans...

"What?" was all Troy could say when he answered his phone only to be met by a frantic sounding Ryan

"TROY SAVE ME I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE IT DRIVE ME CRAZY HEAR ME IT DRIVE ME CRAZY!!"(the bad grammar is intentional)

Troy blinked twice before asking Ryan "What are you talking about Ryan you need to calm down"

"calm down CALM DOWN I AM CURRENTLY HIDING HEAR THAT TROY HIDING IN MY ROOM BECAUSE SHARPAY HAS BEEN CRYING FOR 3 WHOLE HOUR AFTER WRECKING YES YOU HEARD RIGHT WRECKING OUR WHOLE APARTMENT YES INCLUDING MY ROOM TWICE LOOKING FOR THAT DAMN NECKLACE THAT SHE'S BEEN WEARING EVERDAY SINCE OUR 18th BIRTHDAY THIS IS CALM TROY THIS IS CALM AND LET'S NOT FORGET GETTING MILLIONS OF CALLS FROM THE NEIGHBOURS COMPLAINING !!!!"

Troy was now fully awake and a bit scared as his friend was on the verge of a mental breakdown

"Look Ryan I know where the necklace is and let me just say I warned him and didn't help him in any way and told him not to do it but he didn't listen. Chad took it for April fool's day, tell Sharpay not to kill me because I did nothing but tell him not to"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHAD TOOK IT FOR APRIL FOOL'S DAY DO YOU KNOW THAT PUTS ME AND YOU IN TROUBLE JUST BECAUSE WE ARE CHAD'S FRIENDS BUT YOU'LL HAVE IT WORSE THAN ME BECAUSE YOU ARE CHAD'S BEST FRIEND, TROY RUN WAY RUN AWAY..."

Suddenly Troy was met by a scream that could make his ears bleed. Then he heard screams of pain coming from Ryan then he was met by the scariest voice he has ever heard which he pinned to Sharpay

"Yes Troy run away I'm giving you 10 minutes..."

Then the line went dead. Troy sat there blinking letting it all sink in then grabbed his keys and phone put on some sweats and his sneakers and left his room. He smashed open Chad's bedroom door and spoke in a hurried voice

"Chad as your best friend I am here to tell you that you are a complete idiot and got Ryan beaten up I love you like a brother but my health is at risk, I'm so sorry and it was very nice knowing you, see you at your funeral"

And with that Troy rushed out of the apartment

Little did Troy know that Sharpay knew he would go the Gabriella's house to hide and she would get the keys for the apartment from him since Gabriella gave her a key to her apartment.

Chad lay there for an hour thinking of what Troy said then he stood up and walked to the lounge and sat on one of the sofas still trying to figure out what Troy meant.

Then out of the blue the front door burst open and a body was chucked inside Chad took a good look at the body and identified it to be Troy. Soon after a panicked worried Gabriella ran to the side of her boyfriend as he groaned in pain. Then an absolutely furious Sharpay walked in looking murderous. Unfortunately she was wielding one of Ryan BIG metal baseball bats and it had a few dents and patches of blood. At that moment Chad realised what Troy was talking about earlier and was extremely afraid he thought he was going to pee in his pants. He assumed the dents and blood was there because of Troy and Ryan.

"N...N..now Sharpay think before you do" Chad in a panicked voice

He looked at Gabriella for help but she gave him a helpless look only telling him 'she would try her best to prevent her from killing you otherwise she's useless.'

"Too late for that Chad. April Fools idiot" Sharpay replied in a low dangerous voice

**New York General Hospital**

"Troy hurry up they're releasing Chad today his room is this way" Gabriella sounded really annoyed with her slow poke boyfriend

"Well sorry some of us are still recovering from being severely beaten" Troy responded in a sarcastic tone

"Puh-lease you should be grateful she took pity on you unlike Chad who has been here for 5 months you know Sharpay nearly killed him"

They walked into Chad's hospital room to find him fully clothed already and a frantic Taylor busy making sure everything was in order for her boyfriend.

"OH Chad you're finally getting out" Gabriella said making their presence known

They both turned their head to face Gabriella and Troy who were standing in the door way

"Hey ,man how you're feeling?" Troy ask sounding concerned

"Fine man oh come on everyone it could have been worse luckily Gabs was there or she would have killed me" Chad answered thoughtfully

"I still don't know how she convinced the jury that it was self defence well that our best friend Sharpay"

Chad snorted "Speak for yourself Tayshe should have gotten life but instead got a month of community service well at least I have a good reason to put her on my hit list"

"You will not kill me and Tay's best friend" Gabriella stated sharply

"Why is she your best friend still she beat me up for being his best friend and the keys to our apartment?" Troy asked finally joining the conversation

"Yeah Troy's right why are you still friends with her?"

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other with a smile on their faces then said in unison

"Because she cares about our friendship so much that she's willing to beat up not one but three guys over a present we gave her, imagine what she would do if we were in danger she really is a true best friend"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed. My computer has been doing funny thing but now it's working thank you and PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
